Survival of the Fattest
Survival of the Fattest is the 11th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on September 1, 2014. It is the 33rd episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Plot The gang competes to see who can be the fattest by the end of the week. Then being stranded in the desert, they compete to see who can survive the longest, putting their fatness to use. Story Squidward sat on the couch, drinking a protein shake. "OHH! A milkshake!" said Patrick. He hopped on the couch, stole the shake, and drank it. "GAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he spit it out all over Squidward's face. "What is this garbage???" "It's CALLED a protein shake!" said Squidward. Patrick blankly stared at Squidward for several minutes. "I'm on a DIET, Patrick!" said Squidward. Patrick busted out laughing, and rolled all over the floor. SpongeBob ran into the room with a first aid kit. "What's the PROBLEM????????????????????????????????" he screamed. "Nothing, I'm on a diet!" said Squidward. SpongeBob busted out laughing, and rolled around the floor with Patrick. "What's so funny?!" yelled Squidward. Sandy, Krabs, and Plankton entered the room. "What's the big idea?" said Krabs. "Can't a crab count his money in peace!" "Squidward's on a diet!" laughed SpongeBob. "BAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAAA!" roared Krabs. Plankton and Sandy joined in the roaring laughter. "Grrrrrrrrrr.....EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Squidward. Finally, Sandy pulled herself together. "Squidward, our bodies are designed to store fat. What if you're lost in the desert and have no food? You're body uses stored fat to stay alive!" she said. "So fat people survive longer?" asked Squidward. "Yep!" said Sandy. "Wow...this changes everything!" he said. "Maybe we should give being fat a try!" said SpongeBob. "Then it's settled!" said Krabs. "Let's all become fat as possible!" "Let's compete to see who can become the fattest!" said Sandy. "Starting....NOW!" For the next few days, the gang ate millions of donuts, French fries, burgers, cookies, milkshakes, and anything fattening. "Give up yet, SpongeBob?" said Patrick as he gulped down donuts at a rapid pace. "NEVER!!!" said SpongeBob as he inhaled hotdogs. A week had passed, and the gang was incredibly fat. "I can't touch my toes...." moaned Plankton. "You don't have any toes...." moaned Krabs. "I think I'm gonna barf...." moaned Patrick. "Please don't....." moaned Squidward. "Auughhh, we shouldn't have done this...." moaned SpongeBob. "So who wins?" moaned Krabs. Plankton measured all of their whale-sized stomachs. "They're all exactly the same!" moaned Plankton. "We tied!" "Not for long, we didn't!" moaned Sandy. "What do you mean?" moaned SpongeBob. Sandy blew a whistle, and a giant helicopter broke through the ceiling, and carried all of them away. "What's going on??????" yelled Krabs. "They're dropping us off in the desert!" said Sandy. "Last person alive wins the contest!" "You're CRAZY!!!!!!!" yelled SpongeBob. The helicopter driver kicked the 6 fatties of the helicopter. They landed in the middle of the desert. Krabs cried like a little baby for 7 minutes. He then looked up to find his friends staring at him. "Are you finished?" asked Plankton. "Yes..." said Krabs. "Now, we'll find out who's fat can sustain them the longest! Last person alive wins!!!" said Sandy. "This is sick!" said Squidward. Hours went by. The fatties wandered the desert in the scorching heat. Their stomachs were growling. "I can't take it anymore..." moaned Plankton. He sprawled over and died. "He was a good bug....well sorta..." said Krabs. The gang continued to wander the desert. "Must...have....water....." moaned Patrick. "Patrick, we live underwater!" said SpongeBob. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" said Patrick. He the fell over. Sandy checked his pulse. "He's not breathing!" said Sandy. "He's dead." The 4 of them continued their journey. "I'm beginning to think this is a little risky," said SpongeBob. "Well DUH!!! It's like the freakin' Hunger Games!" said Squidward. An eagle swooped down, and carried Squidward away. "CURSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed into the sky. Sandy, SpongeBob, and Krabs continued to travel through the desert. "Now, we need a good strategic plan if we're going to stay alive," said Sandy. Sandy heard some screaming from behind her. She turned around and SpongeBob was gone. Krabs stood there chewing. He swallowed and then burped. "....gee, I don't know where SpongeBob went!" said Krabs. Sandy and Krabs were the last 2 people living. "You're not gonna win this, Krabs!" said Sandy. "In your dreams! I was born to win!" said Krabs. Krabs fell over and died. "Woo-hoo! I win!!!" declared Sandy in victory. Her stomach growled. "Sigh...." Trivia *SpongeBob dies for the 2nd time. (World's Oldest Man) *Patrick dies for the 3rd time. (World's Oldest Man, Super Patrick) *Squidward dies for the 3rd time. (World's Oldest Man, Young Love) *Krabs dies for the 4th time. (World's Oldest Man, Lottery Ruined My Life, Haunted Boat) *Plankton dies for the 2nd time. (World's Oldest Man) *Sandy survives the episode, but has died 2 times. (World's Oldest Man, Young Love) Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014